Genius
by manabk
Summary: When a violent disease shakes the world, who would be better to solve the case than two geniuses? Please R&R. Possible SPOILERS from both shows. Enjoy!
1. Hamburgers

Genius

Chapter 1

(L&W)

L was on his chair. You couldn't call it "sitting", because he wasn't sitting. He was crouched, with his thumb between his lips.

'You look tired, Ryuuzaki. How much sleep did you get in the past week?' a worried Watari asked.

'Three hours, 29 minutes and 11 second exactly.' L replied without turning. 'Bring me some more sweets, please.'

'Certainly.' Watari said. His phone rang.

'Yes. Yes. Is that so? Yes.' he talked with the person on the other side of the phone, before hanging up.

'We have a new case.' L said.

'Yes.' the old man replied. 'I'll get it sent to the room.'

'Thank you.'

Watari left, leaving L to fall asleep in front of the TV.

(House)

'House? House!' Wilson was at my door.

'He's not here.' I said, with a squeaky voice.

'I know you're there. Come on. You have to go to work.'

'Leave me alone. I'm not feeling too good.'

'How much Vicodin did you take?' he asked.

'I don't know… Two? Bottles?'

'You're gonna kill yourself, you know.'

'Sure, sure. Bye.'

Wilson left, leaving me in my apartment.

(L&W)

I was reading the new case Watari had given me. It was interesting. A mass epidemic in Africa, signs showing in New York, too. Watari got air filters installed in every safe house that we had. I needed a doctor for this. A smart, reliable doctor. I had some people in mind, but I was still analyzing their abilities, when I saw an interview of a "Dr. House". For an inexperienced eye, he seemed kind, because of the way the shots were cut and put together, but, for someone that knew how to read people, you could tell that he was the exact opposite of what was shown on TV. He was very smart, ironic, a jerk maybe. He had a limp.

'Watari. What do you think of this man? Is he the people-loving doctor that the reporters are showing him to be?' I asked.

'No.' he replied, knowing that it was a good enough answer to satisfy me.

'Research him. Call him to join the case after I give my approval.' I said.

'Certainly.'

I was right, according to the papers in front of me. He'd had some medical problems, but this man was a genius. He'd solved his own medical case, which his own doctors couldn't. He was in constant pain, and he was addicted to Vicodin. He was a very interesting person and, despite that fact that I haven't met him, I already had some respect for the man.

'Get him on the case.' I told Watari.

My chair broke suddenly and I fell off. Watari started laughing, and I soon joined in.

(House)

'Where are you going? We have a case.' Foreman said as I was leaving the office.

'I have been summoned to the witch's lair.'

I went to Cuddy's office.

'Did you ring, master?' I asked.

'Cut it off. We got an interesting call from Hamburg's Police Department. They have a famous detective that has requested you for a case.'

'Do they make hamburgers in Hamburg? 'Cause that would be so cool.'

'House! I told them that I'll send you. So pack your bags. You're going.'

'But I don't want to go.'

'Yes, they DO make hamburgers in Hamburg.'

'Cool! That convinced me.' I said, leaving her office and going home to pack.

(L&W)

'Did you contact them?' I asked Watari.

'Yes. They said he will come.'

'Good. There is a 23.1% probability that the virus was created by a terrorist group. Please check this lead and send the results to my laptop.'

'Sure… Ryuuzaki! Are you watching pornography?' he asked in shock.

'It's fascinating. All that contact and depravation. I'm making a study.' I said, pointing to a big pile of written paper. 'It's both medical, and social.'

'Ok, Ryuuzaki. I'm going to check that lead.'

'Thank you.'

(House)

A man approached the counter.

'I'd like a ticket to Hamburg. Right away.' the man said.

'I'm sorry, but there is no available seat until tomorrow.'

He turned to an old woman.

'Hello. My name in Greg, and I'm a painkiller addict. I sometimes do crazy stuff. My counselor told me that I shouldn't travel my plane, but I told that there will be no problem. I'll fly with you to Hamburg.' he told her.

The woman turned to me and gave the ticket back.

'Are there any available seats now?' the man asked.

'Yes. Enjoy your flight.' I said, handing him the ticket.

'Thank you.'

(L&W)

L was watching a live feed from the airport. Dr. House was getting a ticket. It had audio, so I heard everything that he said.

'Watari, come and watch this! This Dr. House is a genius.' L said, giggling. He was so exhausted that, before Watari arrived, he was already asleep.


	2. Introduction

I'm really sorry for the delay. In the last chapter, I admit, I made some mistakes :D. I really meant something like chuckle. No, really! Enjoy!

Genius

Chapter 2

THE NEXT MORNING

(House)

'Would you like some tea?' a woman asked, waking me up.

'Young people these days… They have no respect. Why'd you wake me?' I said.

'We arrived in Hamburg, SIR' the flight attended told me.

'That's more like it' I said, trying to annoy her even more.

I didn't have the chance, because she left. _Weak_. I got up from my seat, and got my bags. I exited the airport and took a cab to the address that was given to me. _Complete discretion advised_. After a few minutes, the taxi stopped it front of a big corporate-looking building, entirely covered in glass.

(W&L)

The doorbell rang. Watari went to answer it, while I was checking the data that he had sent me. The virus had no connection to any other virus ever analyzed. No parents, no relatives. Poor little virus. As I was reading the report, I heard Dr. House's voice.

'God, do they make bad hamburgers in Hamburg. Now, THAT'S ironic.'

(House)

Before I complained about the hamburger, which was really bad, I saw an old man, wearing a long coat, glasses, and a hat. He looked like he was going out.

'Hello. I am Watari' he said. 'You must be Doctor House.'

'Shh. I'm being followed by the CIA. From now on, you must call me "House". Without the "doctor" part. That should confuse 'em.' I whispered, but the man didn't even smile.

'Please, make yourself comfortable. Your apartment is down the hall.' he said.

We had the entire penthouse all for ourselves. Floor 37. Nice view.

'Ryuuzaki! I am leaving.' he said.

'Ok.' the answer came.

I limped in the other room to see a man sitting in an awkward position, hugging his knees. He resembled a zombie, actually. Except for the rotten flesh. That would`ve alerted someone who would come to scrape the soul-less remains from the chair. Or, better, someone could just burn the whole thing. But what if… wow, now I sounded like a writer. The young, sleep-deprived man seemed to detect my thoughts and my lack of attention, so he didn't bother to speak. As soon as I ended that thought, he started speaking:

'Hello. I am L. You must be Doctor House.'

'Oh my God! You`re alive?! I thought you were a wax sculpture or something.' _A zombie._ I said, simulating a rather convincing shock. 'I prefer, simply, House.'

'For the convenience of our investigation and for security reasons, I will ask you to call me Ryuuzaki from now on. It has been proved that a high level of comfort between people participating in an investigation increases investigational and intellectual efficiency and performance with over 26.935324521%' The apparently-dead-but-in-fact-living man said.

_Percent? _'Ok, Ryuuzaki.' I complied.

'Oh, I detect a very good Japanese pronunciation.' He said.

'Yes. I have had some tangencies with Japanese culture.' I replied. I looked over his shoulder and I saw what appeared to be my file on his table. 'As you probably know.' I said.

'Yes. You must understand that, for the purpose of this investigation, I had to be sure that the person that we select is properly qualified and that there is no reason for suspicion. As you may have read in the newspapers, my death would be… let's say… profitable… for many people.' He explained.

' I see that you have a sweet tooth.' I said, mesmerized by the huge stacks of sugar cubes and other various sweets that covered most of the free space in the room.

'Yes. You know, the brain consumes sugar, so, if you think enough, you can't get fat. Oh, you must know that, being a doctor.'

'That's theoretically correct.' I said, "admiring" his thin physiognomy.

'You must excuse me now, I have work to do. Please, go see your apartment. We have the best room service you can get. Trust me. I will contact you.' He said, redistributing the 1% of his attention that he used to talk to me to other activities. Mainly, adding huge amounts of sugar to coffee and stirring, while closely watching some monitors.

I limped out of the room, and the door closed behind me.

_This is going to be interesting._


	3. Some Work Is Done

Genius

Chapter 3

(House)

I went exploring through the hotel, thinking how expensive it must've been to rent the whole floor. Also, I had a hunch that Ryuuzaki could command the whole hotel staff without a single complaint from anyone. I wanted something sweet, so I started searching for Ryuuzaki's stash, but to no avail. Not even a candy wrapping or a faint smell of chocolate. Hell, he hid this stuff better than the Pharmacy guys hid their prescription drugs. I found a very good Steinway, but I regretted not bringing any guitars, so I went shopping.

(W&L)

The phone rang.

'Watari?' I said.

'Ryuuzaki, a shop is asking for a payment of 5 000 euros. I am sure that it is Dr. House.'

'Allow the payment.'

'Are you sure? It is a lot of money.'

'Yes.'

'Very well, then.' Watari said and hung up.

(House)

I went home with my purchase, a very good and expensive guitar. I hoped that the price could pry some emotion out of Ryuuzaki.

'I'm home!' I yelled.

'Hello, House. Enjoying your purchase?' he said.

'Yes, thank you.'

'You know, I confirmed the payment.'

'Yeah, I could've imagined. I saw this golden credit card in a piggy bank that had "Expenses" written all over it, so I thought I could buy something.'

Just as I was exiting, a video feed was shown on a screen that was as large as Cuddy's house. It was a video call from the president of the USA.

'I guess he can't see us.' I said.

'No. Good day, sir.'

'Yes. Any advancement?' he asked.

'Yes, there has been some. My assisting doctor has arrived yesterday, and he will be fully informed about the current situation of the investigation and will start working as soon as possible.'

'Good. May I ask who the doctor is?'

'Unfortunately not. This is for security reasons, of course.'

'Very well. Good luck, gentlemen.' He said as the video feed closed, its place being taken by a dozen windows, showing news programs and charts of all kind.

'Wow, do all world leaders accept what you say, like that?'

'Yes.' L replied, shortly. 'Look at this. What does it tell you?' he said, showing me some documents about the virus.

'Hmm, very interesting.' I said, and we began discussing ideas.

A FEW HOURS LATER

(House)

'So, what have we discovered so far?' I said, reviewing our ideas one more time.

'We agreed on the fact that it was created somewhere with a hot climate. We still haven't established how it spreads. Death occurs in about 14 hours after contamination. So far, 24 000 have died worldwide, no area being obviously spared or presenting special conditions. Yet. There is probably some ethnical limit or difference that we will see in the future.'

'Yes. It shows slight signs of mutation. Any claims from terrorist groups?'

'There have been some, only a few credible enough for investigation. I have discovered the location of the slightly more credible groups and have given the coordinates to the right forces. Although capturing them, they haven't uncovered anything useful.'

'This virus is a real killer, not anybody could've developed it.' I completed.

'You are right. I think we should call it a day.' Ryuuzaki said.

'Feeling tired?'

'I rarely sleep. If I sleep, I sleep in this position for exactly 7.39 minutes, and then wake up. I hate wasting time on sleep. Your leg is hurting. It's from tiredness. Go to sleep.'

'You guessed from my position?'

'That, and from the very slight movement of your facial muscles that show pain in most persons.'

'Got me there. Good night.' I said, limping to my room.

Ryuuzaki didn't bother to answer and continued looking over some papers.


End file.
